


Quest for Sapphires

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Wedding Proposal, its like one thing, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sidon prepares the Zora Sapphire for Link.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a Sidlink Story where Sidon tries to offer Link the Zora Sapphire (like princess ruto in ocarina) but things go awry. Contains fluff, violence, and action.

Sidon reflected in his thoughts as he looked over the precious sapphire stone in his hands. It had been two years since the Calamity Ganon had been defeated, and since the prince had asked for the Hylian Champion’s hand in courtship. With his father’s blessing, he was granted the Zora Sapphire and materials needed to make a mount for it. Traditionally, the princess of the Zora would construct a chest plate to protect their husbands at war, while the prince would adorn his beloved with jewels to bring out her beauty. There were no rules against same sex marriage in Zora culture, but there were also no guidelines. Sidon found it easier to just follow the simple tradition of asking for the royal Zora Sapphire, past down from generation to generation, and constructing a mount to grace upon Link’s neck. Not only was it easier for him to understand, but Link looked rather lovely in jewels if his adventures to Gerudo Desert had anything to say about it.

 

Sidon carefully tapped the hot metal into place with a ridiculously small hammer, securing the sapphire into place. It was beautiful. Shimmering silver, opals, and luminous stones wove together around the ancient gem. Sidon presented his work to his father and Muzu. 

“It is beautiful,” King Dorephan stated. “How do you plan to propose?” 

Sidon puffed up his chest, swelling with pride. “Having conducted research into Hylian courting methods, I’ve found that this sapphire is the Zora equivalent to a Hylian engagement ring. Such proposals usually take place as the sun sets, or at night, nearby a lake or body of water, amongst moonlight and candles.” 

The king tilted his head. “What an odd tradition.” 

“Oh no, it’s not tradition, per-say, more of one way to do it. Each Hylian I asked gave a different method of purposing marriage, so I picked the one I liked the best.” 

The king’s eyes widened in surprise. “They have no structure for such an important part of life? How strange. Hylians certainly are fascinating.” 

Sidon nodded, fond smile upon his face, taking back the sapphire. 

“I commend the work you’ve put into this, Sidon. Surely he will see your devotion to him. Perhaps he will finally stay with us?”

Sidon chuckled, “I doubt it. Link have devoted himself to me, but there is no quenching his thirst for adventure.” 

“No, I suppose there’s not, is there.” The king sighed, smiling tiredly at his son. “I’m simply glad I get to see at least one of my children get married to that boy. It’s been quite a long time in the making.” 

Sidon clasped a hand over the sword Mipha had made him over one hundred years ago. “Yes, it has. I’m certain she would be overjoyed.” 

“As am I. When will he be returning?”

“A weeks time. Supposedly he has brought a legendary dragon’s scale that will grant us good fortune as well as a fair number of rupees.” 

“Just like that one to go ahead and prove legends true.” King Dorephan slapped his hand against his throne with a hearty laugh. “You’ve picked a good one, son. Just don’t loose that sapphire.”

Sidon clenched his hand around it. “I won’t father.”

~*~

Sidon couldn’t believe it. 

How could he have lost the sapphire? And to a bokoblin at that. 

The odd bokoblin still strolled about their lands. They mostly minded their own business, staying away from the dense populations of people. However, as per tradition, the Zora prince had displayed the royal sapphire in his bedroom window to announce his intents to marry to his people, which had apparently caught the eye of a nearby bokoblin scout. In the night, which coincidentally was the night before Link’s return, and while Sidon was at his sister’s statue, the bokoblin climbed the scaffolding of Zora’s Domain and broke through the window. Sidon noticed a moment too late, the bokoblin slinking past the waterfalls and into the woods. 

Zora guards rushed the woods, searching and raiding every bokoblin camp they could find, but to no avail. The prince dashed from scout to scout, receiving information left and right about progress towards finding the priceless sapphire. Muzu was being of no help, as usual having found a lead but refusing to speak it until he’d had his full of complaining.

“This is what you get for marrying a Hylian.” Muzu stomped angrily. “It is a sign from the goddess! That Hylian is not worthy of our ancient relics, but because of this silly infatuation of yours the bokoblin’s have stolen our precious sapphire!”

“How dare you speak of my beloved this way!” Sidon scolded, headache growing worse by the second. “Link had done more for Zora kind in a matter of days, as well as all of Hyrule, than any one of us could hope to achieve in a lifetime! Your opinions are your own, but you must respect him! He will soon be your prince as well as I!” 

“Enough! Both of you!” The king’s booming voice silenced the room, even the guards freezing in place. “Arguing about my son’s intentions will not recover our stolen artifact. Muzu, you know it is not your place to judge whom the prince will marry. My son’s happiness rests in this Hylian’s hands, and their partnership can only be sealed with the Zora Sapphire. Now please, give us your lead.” 

Muzu folded his hands behind his back, bowing low. “I must apologize. While I do not understand it, it is not my place to question. Please forgive me, my prince.”

“Actions speak louder than words. Forgiveness will be given upon receiving the information you have.”

Muzu stood up. “I have reason to believe this bokoblin had come from a camp in the mountains. Reason being bokoblin’s cannot climb unless equipped with the proper tools, being clumsy creatures. I’ve heard rumors that a camp of bokoblins have taken refuge under the protection of the Lynel on Shatterback Point.”

Sidon groaned, slumping in a moment of disregard for his role as prince, hand pressing to his throbbing temples. “Of course they did. The one enemy equipped with an endless supply of shock arrows.” 

“I don’t know how we’d get up there without being fried, but it’s the only camp I can think of that we haven’t searched.” 

Sidon thought for a moment before turning to his father. “I will not endanger my people for the sake of an engagement gift, nor the lives of any Hylian who might come our way in good conscience. I believe our best action is to let the Sapphire go and create a new artifact.”

Muzu gawked, the soldiers gasped, and even the king was baffled. “Give up? That’s so unlike you, Sidon. Especially with something so sacred to our people.”

“I’m afraid we have no choice. Unless Zora were to suddenly become shock resistant, a Hylian would not be so willing to risk their neck for our cause. Do you not remember previously when not only our domain but all of Hyrule was threatened by a flood, but only the Champion was willing to help?”

A guard stepped forward, kneeling at Sidon’s feet. “If I may, my prince, why not ask Master Link for help once again? I’m sure he’d be glad to help our people once again.”

“Link has already done enough for our people. I can’t ask him to do any more for us.” 

“Then I’m afraid I have bad news.” The guard looked up. “I’ve just received word that Master Link was seen overhearing your conference, and is making his way up Polymus Mountain.” 

Suddenly Sidon was a whirl through the throne room, barging towards the waterfall leading up the mountain. The guards chased after him, the king calling out for his son, but there was no stopping him. 

~*~

Link was crouched behind a tree, peering out past the Lynel and at the small fortress the bokoblin’s had made. He hadn’t heard much of the prince’s debate, simply that some sort of sapphire relic had been stolen from them, and that this enemy camp was likely where it was. Looking now, he could see several bokoblins shouting and jumping, all of them tugging at a glittering gem in their hands. Link cracked his fingers. Target acquired. 

Link reached for his sword, ready to slither past the Lynel and wait for the bokoblins to fall asleep when suddenly a hand was clasped over his shoulder. Link nearly fell over with fear, calming his racing heart upon seeing Sidon’s shimmering gold eyes. 

“What are you doing?!” Sidon whispered aggressively. “You’re outnumbered and outmatched! You’re going to be killed if you go out there!” 

Link pointed towards the camp. Sidon looked there, eyes locking onto the sapphire in their hands.

“I appreciate your willingness to help, but it’s too dangerous. I can’t let you do this. We can replace a sapphire, we can’t replace you-” 

A roar exploded behind them, the clomping of Lynel hooves rushing toward them. Link shouted, shoving Sidon backwards and bolting out of the way. A shock arrow crackled through the air, just barely grazing past Sidon’s head, making his scales tingle with electricity. The guards behind him caught him as he watched helplessly, Link rushing off towards the bokoblin camp. 

“My prince! It is not safe here! We must get you back to the Domain!” 

Sidon knew he could out muscle his guards and take off, but he didn’t. He could only watch in horror. The bokoblins had armed themselves, hurling themselves at the Hylian, the Lynel shooting shock arrows that narrowly missed Link’s head one too many times. It seemed as if the stream of bokoblins would never end, ten, twenty, maybe even thirty of them racing to attack the hero of legend.

He was outnumbered. He was outmatched. And with his role as the sealer of darkness fulfilled, destiny was not keeping him alive any longer. 

He was going to die. 

The Lynel drew its mighty sword, preparing to charge and swing. The sword was nearly as big as Link himself, it would surely kill him in one swoop. Sidon couldn’t think, couldn’t speak, only scream and hurl a nearby rock at the beast. The Lynel whipped around, its blood red glowing eyes locking onto the Zora. Sidon ran as fast as his stubby legs could carry him toward Shatterback Point. His guards screamed for him but he could only hope they stayed put. He had to draw its attention away, to keep his people safe, to keep Link safe. 

He could hear Link’s gravelly voice shrieking behind him before he heard the crackle of electricity in the air. He turned just in time to see the glowing yellow-green light aimed directly between his eyes. He fell. He felt fear, but he couldn’t scream. The Lynel released its bow.

The impact never came.

Sidon couldn’t comprehend it, seeing Link’s spasming body before him. Link tried to stand, but fell again. But the battle would not wait. The Lynel drew its sword again, ready to bring it down on Link’s head, the bokoblins not far behind. 

Sidon snatched Link up in his arms sprinting away as gracefully as he could toward Shatterback Point. The jump was dangerous, he knew, but all his mind could think of was get to safety, get to water, get home. Sidon leapt off the pier, the outraged howl of Lynel and bokoblins alike disappearing as he fell, faster and faster towards the waters peaceful shimmering surface. He tucked Link’s head under his chin in a hope to protect his neck from the dangerous speed they’d hit the water with. 

They plummeted into the water, the sting and shock of adrenaline dazing the Zora prince. He shook it off. Link wasn’t in his arms anymore. He frantically searched the dark water, spotting Link floating up towards the surface, a trail of red floating behind him. Sidon caught him, allowing Link to gasp in air upon surfacing before slapping the water with his feet, speeding off towards the domain.

~*~

Sidon sat by Link’s cot, allowing the healer to dress a small scratch on his arm. He looked at Link’s sleeping face with a somber frown. Link’s shoulder was bandaged tightly, but the pink burn of electricity was still visible around the edges of the bandages. Cuts and bruises marred the exposed skin. Sidon sighed. Link would surely be the death of him, he decided, but as long as Link was with him in his dying breath, he decided it was worth it. 

Link’s eyes blinked open, bleary with exhaustion, but open nonetheless. Sidon gasped, smiling brightly.

“Link!” He clasped his hands around Link’s tiny Hylian ones. “Thank the goddess you’re awake! I was so worried you’d done yourself in!”

Link squeezed Sidon’s thumb, smiling fondly. He moved his hands just above his chest, the bandages restricting him from going any father. 

Not today, he signed out, albeit somewhat shakily. Sidon laughed dryly.

“You seriously almost gave me a heart attack. Don’t be so reckless with yourself.” 

Link gave him an incredulous look.

“Yes I know, not likely. It’s worth a shot though.” 

Link pointed to his pants that laid neatly folded on the counter. 

“Oh! Yes, I will help you dress.” Sidon retrieved the clothing. “Though we must be careful, your-”

Link was already sitting up, reaching for his pants with his good arm.

“Lay down! You’re still injured you fool!” 

Link shook his head again, pointing more vigorously at his pants signing the word give.

“Alright alright! Here you are.” 

Link snatched his pants away, searching the pockets before, to Sidon’s absolute amazement, he pulled out the Zora Sapphire. Sidon gaped, taking the gem and it’s mount gently in his hands. 

“How… you did it?” Sidon shook his head. “Of course you did! You’re amazing! Spectacular! Wonderful even!” Sidon inspected the relic. It was in perfect condition. 

“Do you know what this is?”

Link shook his head no.

“It is a sacred and ancient relic handed down from generation to generation. It is our tradition that the Zora Prince create a mount and chain and present this sapphire to that which he wishes to marry. 

Link’s eyes widened in understanding. Sidon felt his nerves waver but kept his voice even. 

"I didn’t want to bring you into this because I didn’t want to disappoint you, but then you ended up hearing anyway.” Sidon took Link’s good hand in his own, holding the sapphire up with the other. 

“This is not how I planned it, but I feel I must do this before anything else happens. I know you are committed to me, and I to you, but I wish to officially bring you into my family, my beloved. So will you accept my proposal? Will you marry me?” 

Link’s hand wrapped around Sidon’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. It was sloppy and rough, unexpected, but pleasant. It was full of love, and Sidon pulled away when he felt tears on his face. Link was crying, smiling, flushing red, and despite his injuries he was so, so lovely. Sidon gently laid the chain over Link’s golden locks, settling it on his chest. 

“It looks beautiful on you.” Sidon let his hand linger on Link’s chest, centering the gem. “No, more than that. It looks perfect on you.” 

Link choked on a sob, reaching up and tugging Sidon close. 

“I’ll plan everything! Marriage is an important part of our culture, so we have a special reserve of rupees just for weddings. I’ll make sure your have the most beautiful gown imaginable, and the entire kingdom will be invited, and-” 

Link kissed him, silencing him. He was shaking, smiling, crying all at once. 

“Oh! Pardon my manners, you must be exhausted. I’ll let you rest.”

Link scooted back on the bed, patting the mattress. Sidon smiled warmly.

“Of course I will stay with you.” Sidon slipped under the covers. One arm slipped over Link’s shoulders, holding him close, the other under their heads as a makeshift pillow. 

“I love you.” Sidon whispered, and the way Link clutched the sapphire in his hand and kissed Sidon’s collar bones conveyed the same message.


End file.
